dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball EG
That's me. That's me. It has been 10 years since Goku defeated Omega Shenron and left with Shenron to train Goku's return Goku is back and visits Chi-Chi.She calls the rest of the z fighters and tells them to come over right away.They arrive and are excited to see Goku.He tell them that he is now a eternal dragon and can grant them wishes.But they must only ask for 9 wishes every 32 years.Any more and he will become evil due to the negative energy and be 7 times more powerful. Wish 1 Chi-Chi wishes to be younger.Goku makes her a baby. Wish 2 Gohan wishes for Chi-Chi to be 20 so that she don't have to grow up again. Wishes 3,4&5 Vegeta wishes to be immortal.Next he wishes to be a super saiyan 5.He has white fur and hair.He also has red skin. He then wishes to fight Omega Shenron by himself.Goku teleports him to hell.Apparently Omega has teamed up with Super Buu to escape from hell.They have Freiza attack Vegeta.Freiza then goes into his ultimate form.This form is a fusion of all his previous forms.Vegeta defeats him with 1 punch.He then shoots a galick gun at Omega.Super Buu sneaks up from behind and adsorbs Vegeta.He then explodes and Vegeta is standing there.He says"That was too easy." Omega then regenerates and merges with Buu to form Omega Buu.He then poisons the boiling hot water in hell and throws Vegeta in.He then freezes the lake so that he can't escape.Then a giant beam comes out of the lake cracking the ice.The beams vanishes and Vegeta stands there but is only a super saiyan 3.He powers up to super saiyan 5 and uses 1/8 of his power to form a galick gun and finish off Omega.But then the ground begins to shake and a big hole open up underneath Vegeta.He is then attacked by a purple goo that drags him into the hole.The hole then closes and another hole appears.Omega emerges from it unharmed. Goku asks him "What has you done with Vegeta?"Omega says that he is being tortured by his electric goo in poisoned water.Every second he is getting weaker than ever before. In just 5 minutes Vegeta will die.Vegeta rises out of the hole and uses all his power to kill Omega with a galick gun.He and Goku then return to earth. Wish 6 Chi Chi is cooking and wishes for a husband that doesn't eat so much.Goku grants this wish but tells her that he getting worried because 6 of the 9 wishes has already been used up.She tells him not to worry.How many more wishes could they need.He decides that she is right Wish 7 Gohan wishes for Piccolo to be alive.Goku grants it but the wish uses up all of of his wishing power since Piccolo has been dead for years.He can now grant 0 more wishes. Dragon/Evil Goku Goku suddenly starts to have spikes grow out of his arms and on his head and tells Gohan and Piccolo to fly away as fast as they can.Gohan asks why.Goku has finished transforming by now and looks completely different.He now has gray skin and spiky gray hair.He also has a spike on the back of each of his elbows.Goku then says"So l don't destroy you fools."Goku then shoots a kamehameha at Gohan.Gohan goes ss3 and uses a solar flare to blind Goku and flies away since he knows he can't beat Goku. Gohan and Piccolo gather up the others and tell them that Goku has become a evil monster.Vegeta is excited to fight Kakorot at his full power and goes SS5 and flies to his location.Gohan,Tien,Goten,Piccolo and Trunks fly after him.Vegeta finds Kakorot and uses a final galick cannon on Goku.Goku ain't even scratched.Goku then puts his hands up the air like he is about to do a spirit bomb.But instead a black ball of energy begins to form.He is drawing energy from all the criminals and murderers in the world to form a darkness bomb.The energy ball is huge.Goku fires it at Vegeta.Vegeta survives but is badly injured.So badly that he powers down to a ss2.He knows that he cant win and flies away.Goku flies after him and finishes him off with a Kamehameha.The rest of the z fighters arrive not too long after. Piccolo shoots a special beam cannon at Goku.Gohan and Yamcha both shoot kamemehas at Goku.Goten and trunks do a potara fusion with the earrings given to them by Surpreme Kai. They are now Trunkens . He then does a super ghost kamikaze attack to summon 100 ghost to attack Goku.Tien also shoots a tri-beam at Goku.This does do a little damage.Krillin then shoots a destucto disk at Goku.Goku dodges it and shoots a Kamehameha at Krillin.Tien does a solar flare at Goku and the z fighters escape. They then fly to the lookout.They all train in the hyperbolic time chamber.Trunkens becomes a ss4 .So does Gohan .Piccolo becomes a super namek 2. They are about to continue when Goku suddenly appears and says"So this is where you have been hiding"Piccolo goes sn2 and fires a special beam cannon at Goku.Goku reflects the blast back at Piccolo and blows him up.Piccolo regenerates and goes giant.He crushes Goku like a bug.But Goku is not dead yet.Goku gets up and says"Not too bad for a namek.But I'm not here to fight you.l want to fight the saiyan Trunkens." Trunkens does a super ghost kamikaze attack with 100 ghosts at Goku.They all touch Goku and explode.Goku is now bleeding.Gohan then fires a Kamemeha at Goku.Goku then shoots lightning at Trunkens.Trunkens is now dead.Gohan puts all his power into a kamemeha and Piccolo does the same with a special beam cannon. Goku survives and the land below them which is clouds turns into poisoned water.Goku then grabs Gohan and throws him in the water to kill him.Pan is mad and goes ss1 for the first time.She then fires a kamemeha at Goku.Piccolo grabs her and flies out the chamber.He then flies to namek. Piccolo then uses those dragonballs to :1 revive the z fighters.2 become fused with every other namekian except Moori and Dende.3 to be transported back to the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku is there waiting for him.Vegeta fires a Galick gun at him.Gohan fires a kamemeha at him.Trunkens does the ghost attack again.Krillin fires a destructo disk at Goku.Goku dodges the destucto disk but takes the other attacks head on.He survives and freezes every one but Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta then goes ss5 and fires a final flash at Goku.Goku just shoots fire from his hands at them.This kills Vegeta but not Piccolo.Piccolo knows that Goku is weakened from the previous attack since he is bleeding badly.He uses this to his advantage and uses all his power to fire a ultimate special beam cannon at Goku to destroy his body and kill him. Piccolo then unfreezes everyone and goes to namek as soon as their Dragon Balls are active.He uses their Dragon-Balls to :1 make Goku not a dragon no more.2 to revive Goku who is now good again.3 to separate Trunkens and himself back into who they originally were.This returns the rest of the namekians to namek so that they are no longer a part of Piccolo and separates Trunkens back into Trunks and Goten.The Z fighters then return home. Trivia *Goku had all the powers of the shadow dragons when he was evil. *EG stands for 'E'vil 'G'oku. Category:Fan Fiction